As You Are
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: The generals are worried. Hephaistion is not.


As you are

Not only was the weather absolutely horrible with rain and wind practically going all directions, but the King was in a foul mood. He had locked himself in his room for a good week and nobody even knew why. It started out with him getting drunk at a feast then yelling at them and then him stomping into his room.

"My lord you must come out your room or let us bring some food in there. You have to eat," Cleitus suggested yelling through the door.

No answer.

"Alexander I know you hear me. Just tell your companions what is wrong. We're equals aren't we?" The black haired man was sure he was going to get a response. When there was no reply he moved away from the door cursing under his breath.

"Any suggestions!" Cleitus blurted out at the others who were just sitting around.

"We can break down the door and force feed him," Nearchus suggested.

"Or we can say we are under attack and trick him out of his room." Cassander laughed out loud at his own clever idea.

"Or we can say that Hephaistion died on his mission," Craterus said smiling at the thought of that.

"Then he would be stuck in there forever."

All of the men looked to see Hephaistion walking towards them in his robe. He was yawning as if he just woke up.

Craterus dropped his smile. "Oh you're back already?"

"I am here aren't I," Hephaistion said sarcastically. "Joy to you all!"

"Joy to you too Hephaistion," Ptolemy said as he gave him a hug. "I am glad you are back."

"Why are we all standing by the king's door?" Hephaistion asked curious. "I hope this is not some assassination attempt."

"Because he won't come out. He's been in there for days." Perdiccas said in frustration.

"He hasn't even said a word to anybody. For all we know he is dead." Leonnatus was worried.

Hephaistion did not look shocked at all and the generals appeared surprised. "I am sure he is just tired and resting." Hephaistion finally said. "It's really early. You should worry about this when the sun rises." His voice was sweet like a mother.

"I am surprised your not wanting to be by the kings door, whore," Cassander replied.

"If all I am is a whore to you then there is no use in telling me I am one all the time. I'm sure everyone knows how you feel by now."

"So you admit it?"

"Whatever you say Cassander."

"Please you two, not now!" Cleitus barked.

"We need the king to step out of this room or at least let someone in so we can stop with this foolishness," Parmenion suggested.

"It's nice to know you men do so well without your King telling you what to do. We are obviously nothing without him," Hephaistion giggled.

The generals said nothing and Hephaistion yawned one last yawn and turned away from the men heading back towards his room. "Goodnight men."

Wait we still need you here," Cleitus said. "Come and get the king out of his room."

Hephaistion grunted and rubbed his face with both hands as if he had a huge headache.

"What makes you think he will come out?"

"Because.." they all mumbled folding their arms.

Hephaistion smirked wide. "Since when did any of you ever need my help with anything? I am almost at the point of feeling honored."

"Since Alexander has been stuck in his room and we all know you are the only one who can get him out."

"He doesn't even know I am here yet. I will do it when the sun rises."

"We can't wait that long. You are testing our patience Hephaistion." Cleitus said irritated.

Hephaistion looked angry all of a sudden. He walked towards the men and shoved passed them to Alexander's door. "Fine I shall do everything myself."

The men jumped at the glass they heard shatter against the door from inside the room.

"Keep it down out there!" The king finally said something. This relaxed the men a little bit. At least they knew he was alive.

"Feisty little guy," Hephaistion said as he knocked on the door. "Alexander let me in. It is Phai."

They heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Wow that was easier then I thought," Leonnatus smiled widely." Hephaistion you're brilliant."

The door swung open and Alexander grabbed Hephaistion by the wrist and dragged him in the room slamming the door on the others faces. All the generals moved closer as they heard all sorts of different noises. It sounded like two animals fighting roughly.

They heard things fall to the floor, breaking and shattering. They also heard Hephaistion moaning loudly like he was being hurt and bodies hitting the floor.

"I think he's getting hurt!" cried Perdicas

They heard the king yell out loud.

"I think they are hurting each other!" Nearchus shouted.

The generals looked petrified. They just sacrificed Hephaistion and now the king was hurting him. They felt bad for sending him to his doom.

"Alexander will never hurt him." Leonnatus tried lightening the moment.

They heard both hissing in pain now.

"We need to get in there somehow!" Cleitus started knocking on the door. "Are you guys' okay, open up?"

Cassander, Philotas and Craterus were laughing hoping they both killed each other.

They heard one last thump and everything went silent including the three laughing generals. Ptolemy rushed over to the door

"Alexander and Hephaistion are you guys alright?"

It was a long moment until they heard someone walking towards the door and it opened slightly. They saw Hephaistion slip out. He was fixing his hair and putting on the remainder of his torn robe. He had some cuts and bruises on him but nothing major. To his surprise they all gasped loud and he looked at them weirdly tilting his head.

"What happened?" Ptolemy asked curious.

"You're not dead?" Cassander was truly mad.

"SHH….The king finally sleeps." Hephaistion closed the door very quietly. "As you are gentlemen." Hephaistion walked off towards his room. The generals were shocked at how he acted like nothing just happened and strolled down the hall with a bunch of tiny scratches and almost naked.

Once Hephaistion was out of there sight turning the corner they all ran into the king's room.

"Alexander?" Cleitus said as he saw the king sleeping in his bed all tucked in.

"Is he dead?" Ptolemy asked.

"No he's breathing, thank the gods." Cleitus shoved Alexander a bit. "Alexander are you alright?"

Alexander woke up fast and stared at his men. Looking at them weirdly he tilted his head. "I'm fine, why?"

"What just happened?"

"Hephaistion and I got in a little fight that's it." The king had a gigantic smile on his face and he just shrugged. "No big deal we made it up."

"Did you kick Hephaistions ass? Who won?" Philotas was surprised at how brave he was to ask that.

"Phai always wins. As you are men." In no time at all, the King was passed out under the covers.


End file.
